


Rebellenschlampen auf Bumsmission

by Anonym187



Series: Rebellen cum-buckets [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Big Cocks, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Series: Rebellen cum-buckets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681975





	Rebellenschlampen auf Bumsmission

Zwei Monate später.....

Seine Rebellenschlampen hatten in der Zwischenzeit hunderte kinder geboren.  
Als Thrawn den Raum betrat war er nicht überrascht zwei dutzend seiner Truppen dabei zu sehen, wie sie die Rebellenschlampen fickten.  
Als alle weg waren trat er vor ,, Ihr habt eine neue Mission." Alle schauten ihn gespannt an, bis auf Leia, die sich an seinem Monsterschwanz zu schaffen machte.  
,,Sabine und Leia, ihr werdet nach Mandalore reisen um weitere Rebellenschlampen in imperiale Brutkammern zu verwandeln." Leia und Sabine grinsten sich an und nickten.  
,, hera du wirst die ghost nehmen und dich von imperialen Patrullien ficken und schwängern lassen." ,,Ja Meister" antwortete sie ,,Ashoka, Mon Mothma ihr kehrt zur Rebellenbasis zurück und lasst euch von den Jedi schwängern." Mon Mothma leckte sich vor Lust die Lippen ab. „Ich kann’s gar nicht abwarten diesen Jungen wieder zu melken.“ sagte Mon Mothma. Nachdem sie alle geholfen hatten Thrawn zum kommen zu bringen brachen die zwei Teams auf...


End file.
